Lo mejor para todos
by Raziel Potter
Summary: Durante la última batalla contra el Señor Oscuro Harry recuerda aquellos momentos que lo han arrastrado a tomar su decisión


**Lo mejor para todos**

Hasta nunca, Potter.

_Sahyas Inush Nei._

_Avada…_

Las llamas de la chimenea bailan frente a mis ojos, en un intento por detener los engranajes de mi cerebro. Desde hace días que su aptitud me ha extrañado y todavía no he encontrado la solución, a ese radical cambio en su personalidad. Ha pasado de ser el bufón y chistoso de la fiesta a algo muy parecido a una sombra. Ya lo he visto varias veces, después de los entrenamientos de quidditch, dirigirse cabizbajo y pensativo hacia el lago, justamente hacia aquel árbol, bajo el que tantas tardes hemos pasado los tres juntos.

Ella también ha estado muy distante, poco a poco, se ha ido alejando de nosotros con su excusa predilecta: "_Tengo que ir a la biblioteca"._Sólo he llegado a cruzar unas escasas palabras con ella durante las comidas.

Ya no sé que hacer, mis dos mejores amigos parecen haber desaparecido de la tierra, dejando dos cuerpos con apenas un poco de vida. Y aunque los intento traer de vuelta, me esquivan y continúan perdiéndose en dimensiones a las que me es prohibido entrar.

Su especial aislamiento me tiene desorientado; ella, que siempre ha estado junto a mí, aun en los momentos más críticos, se ha ido, y su mano, mi apoyo constante, se fue también, dejándome caer en un vacío infinito. Este hecho me ha permitido descubrir nuevos y tentadores sentimientos hacia ella. Me di cuenta de que, lentamente, ella entró en mi confundido y lastimado corazón, curando paulatinamente las heridas, haciendo nacer la esperanza de un nuevo mañana. Me he dado cuenta de que la necesito por sobre todas las cosas, que incluso respirar duele, si ella no está. No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ella, es tan… extraño… y divertido, de todas las chicas de este colegio jamás pensé que ella tomaría ese puesto en mi corazón, y menos, de un modo tan arrebatador. Ni siquiera Cho me hizo sentir algo así… Pero de que me extraño, si al fin y al cabo, ella es tan… perfecta… perfecta y única.

Dirijo mi vista hacia el reloj de la sala y me sorprendo, ya casi es medianoche. Me levanto con pereza y me dirijo a mi cuarto. Cuando ya voy por los últimos peldaños de la escalera, una voz me llama y me detiene.

Harry, espera por favor. – es él, pero a la vez no. Se le ve distante y cambiado; preocupado se podría decir. Su llamada me asombra… y previene, tal vez ahora conozca su secreto. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Mmmmm… claro Ron, ¿Qué sucede? – tengo que actuar un poco y no mostrar mi interés, puede que si lo presione no quiera decirme nada.

Veras… - empieza, puedo ver un deje de duda en sus ojos – yo sé que te has dado cuenta de mi estado de animo de los últimos días, y sé que estás impaciente por saber que es lo que me tenía tan turbado… - con la mirada lo animo a que continué – Lo que sucede es porque, hace unas semanas comencé a darme cuenta de algo, algo que quise evitar, algo que pensé que no podía ser. Por un tiempo lo pude dejar de lado, sin embargo, éste… sentimiento empezó a crecer, a llenar cada espacio en mi, y no tuve más opción que apartarme del todos para poder resolverlo.

Discúlpame Ron, pero no entiendo ¿qué quieres decir? – sus palabras me confundían. ¿A qué se refería?

Harry… estoy enamorado - ¿QUÉ? ¿Toda esa actitud por que simplemente estaba enamorado? Bueno, está bien, no es simplemente estar enamorado, yo estoy pasando por lo mismo… pero no me aparte como él… Una idea aparece en mi mente… No, no podía ser.

¿De quién? – pregunté temeroso.

La más bella… la más hermosa… la más inteligente y cariñosa… tú sabes quien es – y la intuición, dibujo un rostro… me negué a aceptarlo. Luego él dijo su nombre. Yo, entonces, sentí que el mundo se desmoronaba…

_Ke…_

La comida debe estar deliciosa, el olor de las papas llega directamente a mi nariz, y aun así no he probado nada. Aquí, sentado, puedo verlos a todos reír y comer despreocupados, conversando tranquilamente o hablando sobre alguna tarea. No obstante, yo no puedo. No, desde que conocí el secreto que Ron guarda…

Fue un mazazo. No fui capaz de responder. Me aislé…

Sé que debería haber luchado. Sé que también mi corazón quedo hechizado. No sé que sucedió. Sencillamente, guardé silencio. Y durante un tiempo lo vi hablar y gesticular. Creo que se refería a ella, a su bondad y a sus cualidades. Yo no estaba allí realmente. Sólo deseaba huir, escapar de todo y de todos.

Ahora remuevo las papas y los vegetales, a ver si entre ellos, existe la respuesta que tanto busco. Unos pasos apresurados me despiertan del letargo, y levanto la vista en busca del origen del sonido. Mi estupefacción ante el responsable del ruido es enorme. Es… es ella.

Harry ¿podemos hablar? – se le ve agitada, parece que ha corrido todo el trayecto hasta el comedor. Aun impactado, muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. – Pero… afuera – un ligero tono rosado aparece en sus mejillas, se ve tan… linda.

Claro – respondí, sin embargo, algo no encajaba.

Ven, vamos rápido, tengo algo que decirte – exclamó antes de tomar mi mano, y medio caminando y medio arrastrado la seguí. Nos sentamos en un árbol cercano al lago, su sombra nos cubría plenamente. Ella se acomodo a sus anchas; yo, bueno, creo que basta con decir que nunca he estado más rígido en mi vida.

Los recuerdos de la pasada noche, y el acelerado pulso de mi corazón, no me dejaban pensar libremente, y el miedo, y sus amigos la inseguridad y la duda, llegaron velozmente a mí. ¿De qué rayos quería hablar conmigo, si, desde hacia semanas que no me hablaba? No encontré la respuesta… ni tampoco la esperé. Esta Hermione no la conocía, con que derecho me llama y me habla como si nada, si había sido ella, la que sin más ni menos, se había alejado.

Harry… yo… bueno… primero – se le veía nerviosa, y jugaba con sus manos. Bueno, esta Hermione si me era familiar – te quería pedir disculpas… - la alenté con mi mirada – veras, sucede que desde hace algún tiempo he estado pensando en algo que… pues me traía muy mal ¿si?... y el único modo que tenía para resolverlo, era… alejarme de ti y… de… de Ron. – bajo su rostro - Yo… lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal, pero nunca fue mi intención. Simplemente necesitaba tiempo para poder reflexionar. ¿Me perdonas? – Al alzar su mirada, sus ojos se mostraron suplicantes. Conforme hablaba se le veía más nerviosa y más arrepentida.

Pues… - dibujo una expresión pensativa, no le voy a poner las cosas tan fáciles. Ella vuelve a mirarme y sus ojos castaños me ruegan de nuevo. Oh, maldita sea, ¿a quien engaño? claro que le pondré las cosas fáciles. ¿Cuando no lo he hecho? – Claro Mione – le digo con una sonrisa.

¡Gracias Harry! – me dice, y me envuelve en un gran abrazo. Para que mentir: pocas veces me he sentido tan bien como cuando estoy en sus brazos. En unos segundos me suelta y vuelve a sentarse cómodamente. Un poco mas aliviado, yo también me relajo – Ahora, sucede que necesito tu ayuda, y para ello necesito que seas muy sincero en unas preguntas que te voy a hacer, ¿si? – a continuación pone una cara… como le dicen, ah si, de borreguito; yo asiento como un tonto – Harry, a ti te… ¿te gusta alguien? - ¿QUÉ?

Ya va, Hermione ¿qué?

Oh Harry por favor, en serio necesito mucho de tu ayuda, sólo respóndeme, por favor.

Esta bien, esta bien… tu ganas… – el verdadero problema no está en responderle, está en que es lo que le voy a responder, rayos, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Bueno, ya, le diré la verdad – pues… resulta que si me gusta alguien – aparentemente he dicho esto muy bajo ya que ella me acaba de pedir que se lo repita – Si, si me gusta alguien – repito… esta vez si me entendió. Al parecer esto era lo que buscaba, porque un brillo nuevo ha aparecido en sus ojos.

Y tú… ¿tú estás seguro de que la quieres? Es decir ¿Cómo sabes que simplemente no es una atracción del momento? – Bueno puedo asegurar que esto me está pareciendo muy, pero muy extraño… sin embargo debo admitir que después de meses de haberme hecho la misma pregunta, la respuesta es muy fácil.

No… no la quiero, ni es una atracción del momento… - sus ojos se desilusionan – Yo la amo. - De nuevo ese brillo aparece en sus ojos. Esta extraña confesión me hace sentir más liviano… y más seguro, tal vez pueda… No, mejor espero. Quiero saber a donde va todo esto.

Pero… ¿como estás seguro de ello? ¿Qué sientes para saber que la amas? ¿Para saber que no estás dando un paso en falso y luego caerás? ¿Qué te da la certeza de que no estás confundiendo cualquier otro sentimiento con amor? – A medida que avanza su voz se vuelve más suave, como si estas dudas todavía la estuvieran azotando; aunque ese extraño brillo todavía permanece en sus ojos, puedo observar también una lucha internamente y como aguarda encontrar las respuestas a sus incertidumbre en mis palabras… mas, antes de si quiera dejar escapar una palabra de mi boca, un último susurro de ella, más para si que para mi, me aterra, me pone en guardia y me desconcierta - ¿Cómo estar seguro de que si lo logras no perderás su amistad?

Bueno, Mione esas son demasiadas preguntas – Comienzo un poco lento, si he escuchado bien, sus últimas palabras sólo quieren decir una cosa: ella está enamorada… de uno de sus amigos. Eso deja únicamente a un reducido grupo de personas. El miedo y la esperanza parecen bullir a igual cantidad. Porque yo soy uno de ellos… y él también. – Y en realidad no estoy seguro de poder responderte a todas ellas, no es algo que se pueda expresar del todo con palabras. Es más, me atrevería a decir que las palabras no hacen más que empequeñecerlo. Pero si puedo ayudarte en algo con mis respuestas, lo intentaré… - Oh, genial. Esto es perfecto (N/a: Esto último debe leerse con todo el sarcasmo posible) – Verás, es como un gran conjunto de emociones, que aparecen cuando te habla, cuando te escucha o cuando simplemente la ves pasar; puede haber sido uno de los peores días de tu vida y aún así todo queda olvidado cuando te dice hola o te dedica una sonrisa. Es el modo en que te preocupas por su bienestar, por que no sufra. Es cuando sientes que algo desaparece dentro de ti al verla triste y harías todo por borrar sus lagrimas, cuando…

Cuando te sientes mal porque pelearon por una tontería y no sabes si se arreglaran las cosas o cuando te alejas de él porque sabes que es lo que lo hará feliz, aún cuando que te estés haciendo daño; porque sabes que mientras él este bien, no importa nada más. O cuando te emocionas por un gesto, una tontería, una caricia de sus dedos sobre tu piel – finaliza con un suspiro, en sus ojos puedo ver que me ha entendido, que, si bien, se ha callado otras sensaciones, es porque se ha dado cuenta de que yo también las siento, y la comprendo – Es… tan…

¿Maravilloso? – termino por ella. Me mira un momento y luego voltea su rostro al cielo.

Si… eso y mucho más – me dice con una sonrisa. A continuación, recuesta su cabeza sobre mi hombro – Gracias Harry… por todo – una mueca en mi cara le ha permitido intuir que no he descifrado el significado de sus palabras – por ser mi amigo, por apoyarme siempre, por estar a mi lado cuando te he necesitado, por todo eso y más – una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y una calida sensación se aloja en mi pecho… es gracioso, ella misma lo ha dicho "_O cuando te emocionas por un gesto, una tontería_…" – Prométeme quien siempre estarás a mi lado y que nunca nos separaremos, pase lo que pase – su voz y sus ojos, serios, posados sobre mí, dan comprender el verdadero alcance de sus palabras.

Lo prometo – la miro directamente a los ojos, para demostrarle que mis palabras son sinceras, ella sonríe y me da un corto abrazo, para terminar con un beso en mi mejilla. De nuevo esa sensación tan calida se extiende en mí, pero esta vez por mi rostro. Reprimo unos deseos incontenibles de tocar la zona que ella ha besado. Y entonces recuerdo nuevamente el porque de esta "charla", si es que se le puede llamar así… tengo miedo, pero debo saberlo… necesito saberlo – Mione…

¿Uhm?

Todavía… no me has dicho… quien es – inmediatamente sus mejillas adquieren un color escarlata.

¡Oh!... eso, bueno… yo – con cada palabra que decía, su rostro se volvía más y más rojo – Es… es…

…da…

_Eres tú…_

Si… eso hubiera sido fantástico. Hubiera sido fantástico porque me hubiera lanzado hacia ella, y la habría atrapado en un abrazo y probaría por fin sus maravillosos labios, los hubiera hecho míos, para después, al necesitar aire, confesarle mis sentimientos y decirle que ella es y será la única… pero no fue así y de ningún modo ella dijo eso.

_Es Ron – _fue lo que dijo, ya completamente roja, cuando logre hacerla confesar. Debo admitir que por un segundo pensé que ese titubeo suyo, se debía a que, tal vez, yo era el destinatario de sus sentimientos; y debo admitir, también, que estuve muy cerca de besarla, pensando que eso la alentaría a hablar. Por suerte, o desgracia, no lo hice, porque, en mi _infinito egocentrismo_, como diría Snape, quería escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca… iluso. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, ya que así la habría probado por una vez.

_¿Ron?... pero si siempre pelean y todo eso _– balbuceé, intentado comprender.

_Si, lo sé, y yo tampoco entiendo muy bien cómo, pero simplemente ha pasado._

_Wao… yo… no sé que decir – _claro que sabía que decir, quería gritar, quería correr de ahí. Quería preguntarle porqué él y no yo, que es lo que había visto, que había hecho él para lograr conquistar su corazón. Pero no podía, así que callé.

_Harry ¿estás bien? – _Si, se dio cuenta de mi estado; moví mi cabeza afirmativamente - _¿seguro?_ – Dios, ¿cómo es que me conoce tan bien? No lo logre entender ahí, ni ahora.

_Si Mione, tranquila, es solo que estoy sorprendido – _dije, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y finalizaba con una sonrisa. Al final pude convencerla. No obstante, el destino me quiso jugar otra mala pasada.

_Bueno Harry, ahora es tu turno – _exclamó con una sonrisa, me mostré confundido, por lo que ella aclaró (y hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera) – _tienes que decirme quien es la chica que ha conquistado el corazón del Gran Harry Potter – _dijo con una semi sonrisa; y yo sentí como el alma me bajaba, de nuevo, a los pies. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que era ella?

_Lo siento Mione, pero es un secreto._

_Oh, vamos Harry no seas así, mira que yo te lo dije, no es justo – _y puso nuevamente esa expresión en su rostro, a la que me es imposible negar algo. Empero, hice acopio de fuerzas y me negué nuevamente. Se mostró decepcionada al principio, luego una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios. – _Si así lo quieres – _levanto sus manos.

_Herm, ¿Qué estás planeando? – _expresé un tanto atemorizado. Ella sólo volvió a sonreír, acercándose un poco más, poniéndome nervioso. Después de unos segundos empezó. Cosquillas, eran cosquillas – _Ja ja ja… ja… ja… jaja… Para por… favor… ja ja… para…_

_No, hasta que me digas quien es – _declaró riendo.

_Entonces… te… ja… tendré_…_ ja ja_…_ que… parar ­_– Con un rápido movimiento termine encima de ella y sujete sus manos – _Ahora veras – _y continué lo que ella empezó, solo que no era yo el que reía.

_Ja ja ja Harry basta… ja ja ja ja, eso… es trampa – _me dijo, intentando detener mi ataque, pero la cercanía a su cuerpo me hiptonizaba, y no quería que terminara tan pronto. En un descuido ella se volteo y quedó sobre mí, quedando los dos muy cerca de un declive en el terreno. Intenté nuevamente obtener el control de la situación pero ella no se dejaba y sin calcular termine haciendo que los dos bajáramos por la colina. Cuando por fin pararon las vueltas, estábamos un poco mareados y sin embargo no deje de notar nuestra posición, ella debajo y yo arriba, pero cerca, muchísimo más cerca que antes. Ninguno se movía y mis ojos todavía no decían que ver, si esos maravillosos orbes color miel o sus provocativos y carnosos labios rojos. Podía sentir fácilmente como su aliento golpeaba sobre mi rostro, generando la perdida de mi cordura. Busque nuevamente sus ojos, esperando encontrar algo que me detuviera, no obstante ella lucia estar tan extasiada como yo. Suavemente cerró sus parpados y yo hice lo mismo con los míos mientras que lentamente bajaba mi cabeza. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio y los segundos interminables. Cada vez estábamos cerca de tocarnos, de sentir la unión de nuestros labios, la respiración de ambos aumentaba. Su aliento seguía golpeando, más y más; mi mente no podía estar más alejada en esos momentos. Ya la separación prácticamente era inexistente y al fin toqué sus labios, fue un simple roce, pero lo suficiente para que un chispazo eléctrico recorriera mi cuerpo.

_Harry, Harry –_ Y eso fue todo, porque al momento de la conexión, la llamada de Colin Creevey nos devolvió a la realidad. Completamente sonrojados, y nervioso en mi caso, nos separamos. No me atreví a darle la cara y busque al chico, no lo vi, estaba del otro lado de la colina; suspiré aliviado por eso. Reuní todo el valor que encontré y gire mi rostro, su mirada estaba perdida en el pasto.

_Yo… lo, lo siento… no, no sé… lo que… – _Estaba muerto de miedo, no sabía cual sería su reacción.

_Tranquilo – _exclamó – _No pasó nada – _volteó y me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa – _anda, ve a ver porque te llama. Debe ser algo importante – _abrí mi boca para negarme, mas no me dejó – _hablamos después _– se levantó, besó mi mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo. Me levanté pesadamente y llevé mi mano hasta mis labios, todavía podía sentirla. Tuve otra oportunidad… y ahora sé que fue la última

_Harry, que bueno que te encontré… la directora me pidió que te buscara y te dijera que te espera en su despacho, dijo que es urgente – _exclamó él. Asentí con la cabeza y con un paso no tan seguro como el que hubiera querido, me dirigí al despacho de Mcgonagall.

Después de hablar con la directora baje al comedor. Y deseo no haberlo hecho, porque ante mí está la imagen más temida. Están los dos abrazados, en medio del Gran Salón, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que todos los Gryffindor a su alrededor los vitorean. Dije todos, bueno todos menos yo, porque no hay alegría en mí, no hay felicidad al verlos juntos. Sólo hay tristeza, tristeza y un maldito nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar. No puedo ni quiero ver más, así que con paso inseguro y mi vista un tanto nublada, volví sobre mis pasos, si voy a hacerlo, debo irme ya.

Te vas tan pronto – la voz de Remus, me detuvo. Estaba recostado a la pared justo a la salida del Gran salón.

Remus… yo… - el maldito nudo sigue ahí, y las lágrimas parecen estar ganando la batalla.

Pensé que al menos te ibas a despedir de ellos – dijo mientras me analizaba con su mirada.

Yo también lo pensé, pero ya no puedo… no así. Además que ganaría con arruinarles su nueva felicidad diciéndoles que su mejor amigo está a punto de enfrentarse contra él mago más temible de las últimas décadas – exclamé con una sonrisa amarga.

Tú sabes que ellos querrían que se los dijeras – me dice un tanto reprochante.

Es verdad, pero ya tomé mi decisión. Despídeme de ellos ¿quieres? – él asiente, se acerca y me abraza. Correspondo al abrazo y me separó un poco más tranquilo – Gracias, gracias por todo – Volteo y continúo mi camino.

Harry – me llama nuevamente, me detengo – Vuelve… por favor, aquí todavía hay muchas personas que te quieren – Sonrió tristemente y sigo caminando, directo al despacho de la directora y al traslador que me llevará a mi destino.

…vra – un rayó verde sale de la varita del Lord Oscuro.

No terminó de entender, como, en estos críticos segundos, todos mis recuerdos han pasado frente a mis ojos… y en todos ellos está ella, más clara y nítida que cualquier otra cosa, su voz, sus ojos, su aroma, su piel… y ahora él también está en ellos, junto a ella, y es él, el que disfruta de todo aquello con lo que siempre soñé, no le guardo rencor, yo también caí bajo su hechizo.

Antes tenía miedo, pero ya estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer… esto será… lo mejor para todos.

El rayo esmeralda alcanzó al joven de ojos verdes, su rostro expresaba una inusitada tranquilidad y… alegría. Gracias al conjuro que había recitado, el rayo no desapareció en su cuerpo, sino que lo atravesó, pero al salir de la espalda del chico cambio a un color fuego y se dirigió hacia aquel causante de tanto dolor. Voldemort, sorprendido, no supo que hacer, y cuando el rayo lo toco, sintió un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo, una quemazón que superaba con creces a cualquier Cruciatus que hubiera hecho. Y en un segundo, todo acabó.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al frió y sucio piso de aquella mansión. Las facciones de Harry demostraban tranquilidad, calma… y esa extraña y serena belleza de los héroes al caer, sabiendo que han cumplido con su destino. Las facciones del otro no podían ser estudiadas, su rostro, y el resto de su cuerpo, se había convertido en algo muy parecido al carbón, solo sus ojos se salvaron de convertirse en pétrea roca, y no mostraban mas que terror, dolor… y miedo.

Harry Potter y Tom Marvolo Riddle abandonaron este mundo, pero con destinos muy diferentes el uno del otro. El círculo se había cerrado. Todo había acabado, por fin había acabado, pero… ¿a que precio?

A muchos kilómetros de allí, una chica de rulos castaños recibía una carta de una lechuza muy conocida para ella… Hedwig.

_Mí querida Hermione:_

_Para el momento en que estés leyendo esta carta, yo ya no estaré con ustedes. Si todo ha marchado como debía, Voldemort ya no existe y yo me habré ido con él. Discúlpame por no cumplir la promesa que te hice, pero era el único modo para que todos pudieran vivir en paz, sin ese ser que ha causado tanto sufrimiento ya. _

_Simplemente quería decirte, antes de irme, que me alegra que hayas encontrado la felicidad que tanto deseabas junto con Ron. Él realmente te quiere, es más, apuesto a que debe estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en estos momentos… espero que tengan una feliz vida juntos, así que dejen un poco esas peleas, que aparentemente, tanto les gustan. _

_Ah, si… y Hermione, antes de ponerle fin a esta carta, quería responderte aquella pregunta que evité con tanto ahínco… la persona a la que amo, la persona con la que sueño, la persona que deseo y adoro, la persona que he buscado proteger de todo esto… no es otra más que tú… mi bella Mione… Te amo Hermione Granger… y perdona el atrevimiento de este loco enamorado, perdona que te lo diga ahora y de este modo, pero no quería irme sin que supieras lo que siento por ti. Vive feliz, mi dulce niña. Te doy mi vida y esta flor como un último regalo…_

_Con todo mi amor…_

_Harry_

Dentro del sobre se encontraba una flor azul… una nomeolvides…

Fin.

Por fin, por fin, terminé, hace meses que quería llegar hasta acá. Bueno, lo primero, el disclaimer: Ninguno de las personajes son míos y solo los utilice para mi diversión y entretenimiento y pertenecen a J. K. Rowling; tampoco son míos los párrafos que tienen al asterisco, pertenecen a J. J. Benítez y su libro Caballo de Troya 7.

Ahora debo agregar que ha pasado varios meses entre el comienzo del fic y su final (yo escribiendo, no me refiero a la historia en sí) así que probablemente hay alguno que otro cambio en los enfoques de la escritura.

Ah y si no entendieron bien lo ultimo fue que Mcgonagall llamó a Harry a su despacho para decirle que habían encontrado a Voldemort y ya con los Horcruxes destruidos y el ministerio a punto de hacer un ataque a gran escala, pos entienden la cuestión, ¿no?. Harry decide bajar para despedirse de sus amigos pero la escena que ve no es algo muy agradable que digamos por eso voltea y se dirige al despacho de la directora nuevamente y se encuentra con Remus que ha estado enseñando en el colegio todo ese año, se despiden y todo eso y antes de irse Harry le escribe la carta a Mione. Sin embargo todo eso son recuerdos que "pasan frente a sus ojos" (entienden la cita) justo en le momento antes de que Voldemort lance su _Avada Kedavra _y él recite el conjuro para devolverle la maldición.

También quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me han dejado rewiews en mis otros fics, y no se olviden de dejar uno en este.

Saludos

Att Raziel


End file.
